An SD™ card is well known as a memory system in which a NAND type flash memory is used. An SD interface is well known as an interface between the SD card and a host apparatus. In the SD interface, plural devices can be connected to one bus. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,148 discloses the above-described configuration.
However, in the conventional method, when more devices are controlled by one host apparatus, it takes a long time to initialize the devices.